(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a controlling method of the discharge of coolant medium, and more particularly to a controlling method of the discharge of coolant medium in the heat exchange wind box. By mainly controlling the discharge of coolant medium in the heat exchange wind box, it is able to directly control the volume of discharged coolant medium that supplies the circulation need of the heat exchange tube according to the variations of the target volumes of environmental heat energy in the freezing and air-conditioning area. Therefore, it increases the operation efficiency of the freezing and air-conditioning equipment and achieves the heat balance stability of the freezing and air-conditioning area. Furthermore, by saving the circulated volume of the coolant medium, it achieves the energy saving objective.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The air-conditioning room layout of a prior centralized freezing and air conditioning system (as shown in FIG. 1) mainly comprises a deliver pump 10 to supply the deliver power of the coolant medium to the entire system and allows the coolant medium to be transferred to individual coolant medium input pipes 171, 172, 173 through a main deliver pipe 101. The deliver pump 10 further comprises a controller 102 and a pressure detector 103, and it utilizes the pressure detector 103 to detect the output pressure of the coolant medium which is used as the basis for the controller 102 to control the revolving speed of deliver pump 10 and the total discharged volume of coolant medium in the entire system. In addition, the deliver pump 10 in the freezing and air-conditioning system sends out coolant medium which is delivered by the way of main deliver pipe 101 to the coolant medium input pipes 171, 172, 173, each corresponding to a wind box 131, 132, 133, respectively, which supplies freezing and conditioning air to a freezing and air-conditioning area D11, D12, D13, respectively. Each of the freezing and air-conditioning area D11, D12, D13 comprises a wind box 131, 132, 133 (wherein each wind box further comprises a heat exchange tube 1312, 1322, 1332 and a air generator 1311, 1321, 1331), a coolant medium input pipes 171, 172, 173, a coolant medium retune pipe 161, 162, 163, a controller 111, 112, 113, a temperature detector 141, 142, 143 (which is formed on the control panel 151, 152, 153), a control valve 121, 122, 123 (usually an electric water valve or a coolant electric-magnetic valve), and a control panel 151, 152, 153. The controller 111, 112, 113 controls the operation of the air generator 1311, 1321, 1331 and the ON-OFF switching operations of the control valve 121, 122, 123 according to the environmental temperature values TA1 detected by the temperature detector 141, 142, 143 and the direction of the control panel 151, 152, 153. However, the biggest disadvantage of the prior art is that, by the use of the ON-OFF switch, the control valve 121, 122, 123 can only control the supply volume of the coolant medium at two different levels, i.e., switching ON when in need of cool (hot) air and switching OFF when not in need of cool (hot) air. The supplied volume of the coolant medium is always sent out at constant volume according to the total discharge volume (i.e., the maximum discharge volume), which disregards the actual need of the freezing and air-conditioning area and only depends on the wind discharge adjustment of the control valve 121, 122, 123 or the air generator 1311, 1321, 1331 to maintain the constant temperature requirement of the freezing and air-conditioning area. As result, the environmental temperature of the freezing and air-conditioning area fluctuates too frequently to provide a comfortable freezing and air-conditioning environment and causes excessive waste of energy. Therefore, someone in the industry has proposed a ratio-type control valve to replace the prior two-level control valve. However, although the ratio-type control valve is able to control different levels of discharge volumes, in practical use it has the following disadvantages:                1. Different levels of a building require different deliver pressures for the coolant medium, but the control valve itself can only control its openness and lacks power to push the flow of coolant medium. The coolant medium only depends on its source for delivering, the coolant medium is delivered according to the maximum deliver pressure required by each individual levels of the system, which causes energy waste due to excessive supply.        2. Excessive deliver pressure is also one of the main contributors that cause the ease of control breakdown.        3. Another disadvantage of utilizing control valve is because the control is complex enough to cause high defect rate and is hard for maintenance and repair. Whenever it breakdowns, it has to be locked on the full-open position and looses its energy saving function completely. Therefore, it has no economic value and relatively costs more.        
In response to the above disadvantages, the present invention utilizes an adjustable-discharge pump to directly control the discharge volume of the coolant medium in the heat exchange tube of each heat exchange wind box according to the variations of target environmental heat energy values of the freezing and air-conditioning area. Therefore, it is able to adjust the supplied volumes of the coolant medium discharge needed by the circulation of the heat exchange tube according to the variations of the target environmental heat energy values of the freezing and air-conditioning area to achieve the objectives of saving energy, increasing operation efficiency, and solving the disadvantages of the prior art.